Structural column assemblies of the type used for post-frame construction and pole frame structures typically include an elongated wooden post having a bottom end anchored in the earth and a top, free standing end fixed in an upright position upon which framing, trusses or other structural elements are then attached. The bottom end of the post is typically supported in the earthen hole by either back-filled dirt or gravel or perhaps by concrete formed in situ thereabout.
In many applications, building codes require a concrete footing of perhaps 8 inches or 12 inches, for example, to be formed under the bottom of the column post. Examples of such concrete footings are poured concrete footings, wherein a form, such as circular forms, is typically placed in the earthen hole at a precise location, at a precise orientation (e.g., level and plumb), and at precise depth. The positioning of the concrete form was generally time-consuming, laborious and haphazard and was typically accomplished with a combination of alignment strings, levels (e.g., torpedo levels), and/or visual inspection (e.g., “eyeballing”). Once the positioning of the form was set, the concrete mixture would then be poured into the form, wherein it was then allowed to sufficiently cure or harden, thus providing the requisite support and/or load distribution to the structure to be built thereon. However, problems occurred when the precision of the location, orientation and/or depth of the form was not within acceptable limits, which lead to poorly aligned and/or positioned concrete footings which adversely affected the structural integrity of the structure built thereupon.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved form systems for producing poured concrete columns or footings in excavated holes that overcome at least one of the disadvantages and shortcomings existing in the prior art.